1. Field
The following description relates to a data transmission and reception system, and more particularly, to a data transmission apparatus and method thereof, and a data reception apparatus and method thereof using visual codes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile devices such as mobile telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable multimedia players (PMPs), motion picture experts group (MPEG) audio layer-3 (MP3) players, and digital cameras are widely used. Such mobile devices may include various built-in devices with additional functions such as cameras, high-capacity data storage units, and multimedia data inquiry devices. Also, services that display code images on a screen of such mobile devices, and use the code images to perform coupon authentication, user authentication, security, and the like, have been introduced. Code images may include barcodes, two-dimensional (2D) codes, color codes, and the like.